Specific Aims: University of North Carolina and SymTrend, Inc. aim to improve the social and executive functioning of Asperger Syndrome/High Functioning Autistic persons (AS/HFA) through an intervention program that features Portable, Systematic, Visual cue Guidance (PSVG) in situ. AS/FHA persons will use a PSVG prototype to ameliorate social and executive functioning according to four test criteria. The prototype must: 1) show a significant functional benefit, 2) match or exceed conventional procedures, and 3) do so in the three activity domains addressed. 4) The functional benefit may be prosthetic support, task specific knowledge acquisition, or between task generalization. Method: The PSVG is handheld computers that will enable cue facilitated responding and data recording. It will be supported by Internet data set storage and progress chart graphics using a SymTrend software platform. The visual guidance is a set of text graphics cues (foresight cues, critical judgment cues, etc.) formatted for individual use according to TEACCH principles. The target population is AS/HFA persons who, despite normal IQ and language, demonstrate impairments of a) social judgment, b) personal executive management, and c) independent task governance. Consequently, the PSVG prototype will address the complex, varied, trans-situational needs of AS/HFA persons in three activity domains: 1) social activity (e. g., peer-interaction), 2) personal executive activity (e. g., scheduling/completing assignments, housekeeping), and 3) independent school/work project activity (e. g., desktop publishing). The AS/HFA person will be 8 neuropsychological evaluated persons enrolled in programs at TEACCH (North Carolina) and at the League School (Massachusetts). After initializing SymTrend to serve as a PSVG, the research protocol involves: 1) baseline measurement of intensive conventional treatment (daily coaching and distant support), 2) introduction of PSVG with daily coaching, (followed by reduction to weekly coaching), 3) then withdrawal of PSVG to test for learning. In addition, SymTrend is requesting funds for translation of the SymTrend system into Spanish, so that Phase II tests of the PSVG can include a more diverse population. Health Relatedness: The PSVG/SymTrend system will provide an opportunity for countless people with AS/HFA and other disabilities to function more productively/independently and lead more gratifying lives.